Hunted
by DFIK
Summary: When a Zergling escapes it's cage in a cargo ship, it wreaks havoc on the crew. Rated R for pervasive violence, brutal gore, language, and a sexual reference.


Hunted

-Part 1-

Introduction

Brett yawned, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. Three hours he had been here, watching over these creatures like a guard dog. He knew if these things got out… boy would he be in trouble… or dead.

The creatures were classified. The scientists were calling them Xenomorphs… whatever the fuck that meant. Brett had seen them, but not for a long period of time. Short and quick. They were odd looking creatures. Like an overly-large dog, with sharp teeth and long claws. Didn't see much after that though. After that they were shoved in metal crates, and that was that.

Boy was Brett bored. Sitting here all day. Nothing to do… He had to find some way to fix his boredom.

Charlie sat back in his chair, every once in awhile taking a sip of his soda. His brown leather, stuck-to-the-floor chair spun around automatically by voice activation. It was spinning slowly for him, and he was trying to get some sleep.

A captains job is so easy, he thought to himself. All I gotta do is sit here and let the auto pilot do its thing. Charlie fell deep in sleep a few moments later. Dreaming the day away.

His dream was nice. He was back at home with his kids. His wife. His friends. His two kids, 9 year old Jenny and 16 year old Ben were all gathered round a large table, with his wife's famous stew sitting in the center. She was serving it to them all, giving each one a kiss on the cheek afterward. They were all so happy… and corny.

Charlie woke up from his dream laughing at his last thought. He quickly fell asleep again.

Ace Nuckle, One of the ten scientists aboard the ship sighed at the paper in front of him. The equations didn't make sense.

"Barkley, come here!" He yelled to one of his fellow scientists. Barkley walked over to the white round table Ace sat at. The room was good sized and had a small just-done laboratory built into it. The ship was fairly big too. Enough for 75 crew members.

"What?" Barkley asked, annoyed. "I was in the middle of-Hey, those don't make sense."

"That's why I called you over here. I've done them a million times… I don't understand. These creatures-the Xenomorphs- are very odd indeed. Look at this!"

Ace pushed a microscope toward Barkley. "It's a sample of the creatures blood. Tell me what's wrong there."

Barkley looked inside the periscope and after a few moments took his eye out. "Well… those don't look like blood cells at all!"

"Exactly!" Ace said enthusiastically. "I don't think it uses blood. It uses something else! We've found some amazing creatures here!"

Barkley looked a bit shocked and then spoke. "Well, we aren't the first to, find it. The Confederacy claim it 'mysteriously' appeared near their base one day, near a science lab. But suddenly their popping up everywhere, so they might not be lying. But I doubt it."

"Look here," Ace said. "Their blood looks slightly similar to the blood of a Protoss. It has the telepathy significance… but not quite as strong. Do you think there's something that might be controlling these creatures?"

"Maybe…"

Clair turned the page in her book. 'Inside the Mind of a Murderer' was the title.

"And then he thought… Who loves her anyway? Who needs her? She's a nobody. He didn't feel guilt. He came up behind her, excited almost happy. He raised the blade to her neck, and quietly cut her. She made a sudden leap of fear, but soon fell in a puddle of her own blood. Dead. He smiled at the scene…"

Clair closed the book. It was crap.

Mary slapped John right in the face. "Fuck you." She said plainly, and clearly. "Fuck you."

John put his hand to his face. "Bitch! I should have known you were trash from the start. It's over."

"It's been over you fucking retard! Get the hell out of my face."

John looked at her with hatred. Her whole family was fucked up. Lousy bitch… John left the room, angrily. Mary sat down on her chair. She couldn't even remember how the fight had started. But she hated him. A lot.

Setting down the last soda can on the side of the table, Brett backed up, and whipped out his pistol. This was a way to pass the time. He almost pulled the trigger, but stopped himself. He went into his pocket and pulled out his pistol silencer. He slipped it on, and then aimed at the cans.

Closing one eye tightly and staring steadily at the tip of the gun, he fired. A bullet whizzed from the gun, and knocked a can off the side of the table. Almost no noise was heard though. The can flipped to the left and bumped the metal floor.

"Ha! And my old man told me I couldn't hit the side of a barn!"

Brett aimed again and fired off another bullet, silently into the next can. The can flew, like the other, and bumped the floor. Brett did this a few more times, until they were all blown off the table.

He stepped forth to re-set up the cans, and start shooting again.

Charlie yawned as he sat up from his seat. He had a nice nap… only like 5 minutes, but still, a nice nap. He'd better check on the crew.

Charlie picked up his com link and radioed the crew.

"Regular check-up. Identify yourselves, and then carry-on."

Charlie picked up his note-pad, and grabbed his red pen.

"Jeff Hanson, Janitor, #12" Came a voice through the com link. Charlie put a third check next to his name.

"Mark Russell, Repair-man, #6" Charlie checked his name.

Clair took a bite of her afternoon sandwich, and called in the radio.

"Clair, bored-to-shit, #1"

The radio called back. "I love you to Clair."

"Get over yourself." Clair laughed and took another bite.

"Alright lets see.." Charlie mumbled to himself, double-checking the list to see if everyone responded… Hmm, Brett didn't respond.

"Brett, you there man? Security, #17?"

No response.

"Ah, shit…" Charlie went over to his computer and typed some sort of mumbo-jumbo. The computer monitor showed the security camera for Brett's room. "What the…"

Brett was lying on the ground. And one of the creatures cages… was open.

-Part Two-

The Escape

Charlie nearly tripped over himself as he ran out the room. He skidded down a short hallway into the docking room. He typed a few numbers into the door, and it opened. Charlie ran over to Brett and kneeled down. He felt for a pulse…

Well, he was still alive. Charlie shook him to try and wake him up. It worked. Brett opened his eyes and looked at Charlie. His eyes were wide with fear. "AHH! SHIT!"

Charlie looked at him funny. "Brett, man, it's okay. What happened? I checked the cameras, and you were just laying here. What happened? "

"Be-Be-…" Brett stumbled over his words. "Behi-Behi… I… Be-"

"What?" Charlie asked confused. "What? What is it?"

"BEHIND YOU!" Brett screamed and jumped to his feet. He ran down the other side of the room and pressed numbers on the code-lock. The door opened and he jumped out.

"…What…?" Charlie asked himself. Slowly, he turned around but stopped halfway through. Something was breathing, very lightly on him. The hair on the back of his neck tingled. Charlie almost froze in fear. Did he really want to see what was behind him? Or would he take the cowards way out, and just close his eyes and wait.

What ever it was passed him, and ran out the door after Brett. Charlie took a deep breath outward, and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Whew…"

Brett ran as fast as he could, hoping that Charlie was okay… but what else could he have done. "FUCK!" Brett screamed and he realized he had left his pistol in the room. How stupid was he?

Something was running behind him, but Brett didn't dare look. Instead he began running even faster hoping someone would see him, help him, save him. He wanted to live. He had a girlfriend waiting at home for his return. She was pregnant, for God's sake!

Brett skidded through a doorway and came sliding into a wall. Mary looked up from her bunk with a sudden jolt of surprise. "Brett? What are you-?" Brett cut her off by cowardly running back out the door and down the hall some more.

"What the hell?" Mary asked aloud. She got up from her bunk and walked toward her door. She opened it and looked down the hall were Brett was running. Something was behind him. Something that looked like a… purple dog?

Ace came running toward Barkley almost at full speed. He skidded to a sudden stop and held out a paper to him, enthusiastically. "Look here! I found something! I found something amazing!"

"What is it?" Barkley asked, taking the paper, and looking at it.

"It's more than just not-blood! It's a chemical! You'll never guess what kind!"

"What kind?"

Ace almost jumped up in joy. He couldn't hold it in. "Chemical 8.31x!"

Barkley looked at him funny. "I'm not familiar with that chemical…"

"It's the chemical we found used to project the shield within the Protoss. We know the Protoss used their telepathic powers to use the chemical to create their shield, right?"

"Right."

"Well there's a small amount of it within the Xenomorph! I think they can use it to give them self some extra protection… or possibly to heal themselves when wounded, just as the Protoss could regenerate their shield. Slow but in the long-run, affective. The Protoss didn't have chemical 8.31x in their blood, they just found it and used it to their advantage. These little guys have it in their blood! This is amazing!"

"It's a theory." Barkley said, interrupting Ace's joy. "But it's a good one. With our test subjects, and a grant from the Confederacy you might be able to prove it!" Now Barkley was excited. "This could be extremely useful to us, in battle against these things!"

"I know! It's great!"

Charlie ran toward his room where he would find a pistol that may be useful. He had been in to much of a rush earlier to even think about a weapon. Those creatures that were being brought to the lab down in the Prior Galaxy…. Did one escape. And if so, how? The only thing that could have done it was someone shooting at a hinge. Why would someone be so idiotic as to risk firing live ammo in there unless absolutely necessary?

Another dead end! At this rate, Brett thought, I'm doomed! He ran into a final room where he would stay and fight this thing once and for all. He slid into the room to find Mary's boyfriend, John, sitting in a chair "reading" a magazine.

John stood up, zippered, and blushed, his face red. "I-uh…"

"Shut up, and help me out! This…this…thing is coming. The-the-thingy. Its coming and-and-its-and…" Brett was so flustered he could barely talk. The door to the room burst open, and the Xenomorph leapt at them. It's purple skin, long sharp diagonal scythes, razor sharp jaw, and muscular hind legs all seemed to work together and leap.

Instead of fighting like he told himself he would, he jumped forward, on his stomach, and slid underneath the creature, and back out the door. He ran for it.

What-ever the thing was it had very beady black eyes. It was staring at John with extreme concentration. John knew what it was. He was, after all, Security #3. Slowly, John moved his arm and began to open a drawer next to chair. In it, there was a gun. He could shoot this thing, whatever it was.

Damn Brett! John thought furiously. Fricking little wimp! Left me at this thing all alone. Help him my ass! I'll kill him when I'm done with this shit!

The Creature spat at him with a sudden hiss and a scream. It sprung forward, and stuck it's left scythe through John's stomach. It lifted him into the air, and he screamed in extreme agony. The Creature took its other scythe and sliced Johns leg off. Blood fell out like a hose, and his leg slapped the ground with a sickening thud. The creature took one more swing, and John's screaming mouth, was split into two separate pieces, along with the rest of his head.

Barkley heard someone screaming as he walked down the hall. What was going on? After the scream their was a screech. Mary was running to an alarm beacon. Barkley caught up with her and stopped her before she did anything.

"Wait,… er, Mary, right?"

"There-there was a-a-a thing…" Mary said. She had went over to John's room to see what he was screaming about, just in time to see his leg cut off. She immediately ran down the hall.

"Calm down. It might have been something stupid, don't set off the alarm for nothing, dear." Dr. Barkley was an older man, in his mid 60's, with white hair, and two chins, always wearing glasses.

"You don't un-understand…"

"Listen if there was anything to worry about I'm sure there would-" He was cut off by a screech. And a thumping noise down the hall. Dr. Barkley looked over Mary's shoulder to see… a Xenomorph. He recognized it immediately. "Run Mary! Run!"

She listened and began running back down the hall, forgetting all about the alarm beacon, just like Brett had. The Creature ran, full pace toward Barkley, who stood still. He would save Mary if he had to die for the cause. Barkley believed in God, and self sacrifice for another was basically a one-way ticket to heaven. But he would fight it as well, the best he could.

There was no fight. Just a pounce, a stab, and a splat.

Charlie stood, frozen, staring at the video screen. He hadjust watched Dr. Barkley die. The creature had sliced him with one deft stroke, and then moved on for the hunt. Mary was going for the alarm beacon before he got there… Why hadn't Charlie thought of that. He looked over to where the red button for the alarm beacon was in his room. But something caught his eye instead.

A camera, watching over the cafeteria, was showing a Zergling, and fifty-odd some people.

The Zergling looked around at the pack of prey. They were eating together. Safety in numbers? Most likely. Any potential threatening things about the prey? Nothing beside some detachable claws it looked like. They were using it to slice things… Either way there wasn't much threat. Time to strike.

Within 2 minutes, every single crew member within the cafeteria was slaughtered brutally in a horribly bloody mess. Charlie was now completely frozen. That had to be almost everyone left in the ship. There was probably twenty people left, tops.

Enough for the alarm to be useful. Charlie pressed the Red button, grabbed his shotgun, and ran out of the room.

-Part 3-

-How it Happened-

Ace was a little confused of the goings on. He stayed in the lab for experiments through lunch, when he had begun to hear screaming. He wasn't that worried though, until he heard gargling noises. He had been partially frozen in place, not exactly sure of what to do with himself. Then the alarm rang, and Ace knew something was wrong.

He had immediately ran toward a closet at the far side of the white lab room, filled with all sorts of funky junk used for tests, and opened it. There it was. Nothing special, nothing super powerful. An out-of-date, pistol. The design was made around four hundred years ago, but collectors collected it, and Ace was a collector. He had bullets for it too. It loaded up 20 bullets a clip, and shot them out quite quickly. But the aim was off, and the impact on his hands was always to much and made you jump backwards. The gun was silver, and Ace had three clips. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the need for the gun. It might just be a test. But the screaming gave him a feeling it was more.

Charlie tripped, and fell right on his face. The gun slid down the hall a bit and bumped into a wall. He laid there for a few second son the ground, still not believing this was really happening. The whole idea of it was impossible. Charlie just wanted to go back home with his wife. He wanted to be back in his corny dream he had had yesterday… no, it wasn't even yesterday, he thought. It was only an hour ago! How impossible that seemed! It was so far away! It felt like a million years ago.

How did the Xenomorph even escape? Was Brett shooting in there? Why? And how did it possibly blow off the latch of the Xenomorphs cage?

Finally Charlie took hold of himself and stood up. He realized he was sweating profusely, as the wet feeling near his armpits told him. Charlie stepped forward, grabbed his shotgun, and listened for a noise to help him hunt.

Shivering, he heard the footsteps. A small clunk-clunk-clunk. The… thing was walking by him. Brett prayed it wouldn't hear him, or smell him, or even see him… For all he knew it had X-ray vision. His jaw was clenched and his fists were in balls. He was all squished up and sitting down in an appliance closet. He could hear the thing running by.

It left him alone. Thank god. Brett slowly opened the door, watched the thing walk passed a corner through a crack in the door, and then took off, full throttle in the opposite direction, as silently as possible.

Clair ran down the hall, toward the briefing room, a large circular room with a crap load of tables and chairs. The alarm was blasting and she was a bit confused. Clair was the safety manager. It was her job to set off tests. But what was going wrong? And why wasn't anyone else running off to the room like they were supposed to?

And what was that purple thing ahead of her?

Mary was in such shock she fell down to the ground with a loud thud, and lay there. John… he was… She wanted to keep the thought out of her mind, but the images just kept returning. The pain in his eyes, the gushing blood, and his body parts just falling with sickening thuds. And then the sound of a fallen man behind her when poor old doctor Barkley stood up against the beast.

She hadn't looked back, she knew it would only sicken her more, and give the… thing a chance to catch up with her. If she was going to die tonight, it wasn't going to be without a fight! There had to be someone out there to help her. The alarm was going off, so they would probably be running to the briefing room. Mary decided to go there, and seek help.

Ace held the gun to his side, sitting down on the metal fold out chair in the briefing room. Why was it so empty? Where was everyone? Where was Barkley?

Someone ran into the room. A man with a crew cut, and a lab coat on. The white lab coat was filled with blood. His entire torso was covered in it. Ace recognized him as a lab assistant named Jason Briggs.

"Dear lord! Jason are-are you alright? What happened?"

Jason fell to his knees in the doorway of the briefing room, one of two entrances, and squirted a small amount of blood from his throat. He felt it twirl down his chin, and drip onto his already blood soaked lab coat.

"Jason what happened? Jesus we need to get you to the medical facility. Where is it? In the southern gate?"

"Cafeteria… Xenomorph… Run…" Jason fell and tried to crawl, but his energy was fading fast. Jason knew he was going to die, he just didn't know when, and he wasn't about to surrender.

But a few moments later his heart did, and Jason fell open mouthed and gushing blood, dead. "Oh… God…" Ace said, and held in a spit of vomit. Suddenly, a woman, Ace recognized her as Clair, came in through the same doorway, and screamed at the sight of Jason.

"What happened?!" She yelled, terrified.

"I don't know…" Ace said, standing up and walking toward the doorway. "He said something about the cafeteria, but I couldn't really understand him.

"Hello?" A voice came from the other doorway. Mary stood there. "Did you guys… see it?"

"See what? What's going on?" Ace asked, confused.

"I saw something, but it was off in the distance… I didn't get much of a good look at it. It was purple though…" Clair said.

"What are you guys talking about? What's happening?" Ace asked again, getting frustrated.

"Brett! Brett! It's me Charlie!" Charlie yelled, running after Brett. "Slow down man, it's okay, I've got a gun!"

Brett slowed down a bit and then turned to Charlie, and outstretched his hand. "Give me one!"

"Well…" Charlie began. "I only brought one… Don't you have one?"

"I left it in the storage room. Now give me the shotgun."

"Brett… how did it escape?"

Aiming carefully at the last can, 30 minutes earlier, Brett fired. "Yeah baby! Am I good or what?" The creature, what-ever the fuck it was, made a whimper of displeasure. "Shut up! You know I'm good, baby!"

The creature made a screech at him.

"Shut the hell up!" It screamed again. "Stop it you fucking thing! That hurts my fuckin' ears!"

It screamed at an even higher pitch, almost as if it knew what it was doing.

"SHUT UP!"

Even louder.

"AHK! YOU BITCH!" Brett aimed the gun at the crate and shot off a bullet toward it. The bullet zipped at a hinge, the hinge exploded off, and a chunk of metal from the hinge bashed the side of Brett's head. He fell, knocked out, and the creature stepped onto the metallic floor.

Ahalf an hour later, Brett jumped on Charlie. He punched and kicked, grabbing at the gun. Charlie freaked out and began punching back. Brett tackled Charlie to the ground, and elbowed his face. Scrunching up his knees under Brett's stomach, and then kicking his legs up, Charlie flipped Brett over, and Brett landed roughly on his back.

Charlie stood up, and so did Brett. Brett grabbed at a pipe on the wall and pulled. The pipe clinked and clanked, and finally slipped off, a small puff of steam exited the pipe, and burnt Brett. The skin on his left arm almost melted off and he screamed dropping the pipe to the ground, and jumped back.

Charlie watched this through fierce eyes. Brett is crazy, he thought. Brett is wacko. Brett finally recovered himself, and slammed the pipe in Charlie's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. For a minute Charlie couldn't breath. H finally made sense of his surroundings and, not wanting to kill Brett, swung the Shotgun to his head. Brett ducked, and came back with an uppercut on Charlie's chin, almost breaking Charlie neck, since Brett used the pipe. Charlie fell backwards, and hit the ground unconscious.

Brett grabbed the shotgun, patted Charlie down for ammo, grabbed the ammo, and ran off.

Ace, Mary, and Clair all sat together huddled up, Clair and Mary almost in tears, and Ace doing his best to comfort them, although terrified himself. The two had informed them, and each other, of what they had seen. Mary's story of John was terrifying, and Ace was having a hard time picturing the gory mess she had seen… and Barkley… poor old guy.

Ace looked out a doorway and saw Brett walking through the doorway… he didn't know who Brett was, but he assumed he was security, because he was holding a shotgun. Ace stood up, leaving the two girls to stand sit behind him, and Ace walked toward Brett.

"Hello. Do you have any idea wha-" BANG!

The impact was extremely painful, and Ace screamed. Brett cocked the shotgun again, and blasted another powerful bullet through Ace. The two women screamed in dismay and horror. Ace fell on his knees, and held his stomach. The blood splashed out like a sink faucet. Brett smiled, cocked the gun once more, and blasted a hole through Ace's head.

The shooting woke him from his daze. Kris Hammock was laying in the cafeteria, with a deep gash on his right side. But, however, it wasn't very serious. A few stitches and he should be fine. Kris stood up in the cafeteria looked around at the dismembered bodies, and felt pretty goddamn lucky.

Oh god, if his wife knew. She would be so worried about what was happening, she would be biting her nails off, and pacing the house non-stop. That's exactly what would happen. Kris knew his wife better than he knew himself.

She would be worried when he wasn't home in two days. He had promised to be back for their 2nd anniversary. Kris did not want to lie to his wife. He searched the room, to see if anyone else was still alive. Low and behold, a nurse was limping towards the door to the cafeteria, with a visible cut on her thigh, but not much else.

"Hello?" He yelled to her. The woman turned around, and saw him. She sighed with relief.

"Thank god! I thought I was the only one left! The alarm is going, we should head off toward the briefing room, their might be other survivors."

"Let's hope so…"

Kris wasn't the only one woken from the shooting. Charlie had jumped up from his position on the ground, stood up and was extremely alarmed. Did Brett find the thing? Did he shoot it? Did it kill him? Did Brett kill it?

Charlie reached into his boot and pulled out a survival knife. This may be useful if Brett came along, he thought wearily. Charlie began his way to the briefing room to see if there really was anyone else.

Mary was still screaming. Brett was wiping the blood from his face and wiping it on his pants. Brett had been grinning the whole time. Something told Mary that Brett was nuts… he had seen something, or done something completely insane, and now actually was completely insane. Clair felt the same way. Clair was calmer however and was slowly backing away from Brett. Brett paid no attention to the girls.

Brett just smiled at the hunk of meat that lay at his feet. He wasn't sure why, or even how he did it. When he saw Ace he just felt the need to blow his brains out. No particular reason. Just because. He didn't like his hair… or maybe his face just seemed to strange. What-ever the reason, Brett realized he was a murderer, and had no chance of ever going back, and stopping his action. He realized no longer will he be an innocent man, deserving a long happy life, maybe a beautiful wife, and three kids, two boys, maybe one girl, who would grow up to be doctors or… movie stars. Instead, Brett was now a man who deserved to be shot up with some horrible painful drug, and then to have his eyes ripped from his skull.

Finally Mary's screaming began to ring in his ears. "SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!"

Immediately she clasped her mouth shut and kneeled down on the floor, shivering. "Alright… I'm a little confused of what to do now… I guess I'll have to kill you. Not now though. Maybe use you as bait… I dunno… Might be more survivors… gotta kill them bastards too…"

During his babbling, Charlie had snuck into the briefing room, and his in the shadow of a corner. The alarm was beginning to fade, and was getting quieter. It would be harder to sneak soon.

"Hello?" Kris said. He stood in the doorway, holding his gash, with the nurse, Rachel, behind him. "Does anyone know what's going on?"

Brett turned around with his shotgun. He aimed it at them. "Get down! Now! Is there anyone else?"

"I don't think so…" Kris said, kneeling down in the doorway. Rachel did the same behind him.

"Good. Now does anyone else kn-shit!" Brett screamed. He caught a glimpse of the creature. It had ran past the doorway, deftly and silently.

Clair made a run for it, unknowing of the creature outside. She ran past the doorway into the hall. Brett screaming cuss words at her. She took off down the hall took a corner blindly, and fell dead. A scythe stuck inside of her head, plunged itself out and the creature screeched in victory. It ran down the hall to enter the briefing room.

Charlie ran at Brett while his back was turned and attempted to strike him in the back of his neck. Instead of fulfilling his plan, Kris, seeing this, jumped at Charlie, unaware that Charlie was the good guy. Instead of stabbing Brett, he fell on his face. Charlie completely ignored all this and instead aimed the shotgun at the doorway. A creature swung it's head inside the room. It almost seemed to laugh.

What was this creature it held? Was it dangerous? The Zergling did not care. It was time to strike. The Zergling had bought it's time for the enjoyment of the hunt, but it wasn't worth it. These creatures were very bad runners, and the Zergling might as well get it over with now.

The one holding the strange creature in its arms was nervous. The Zergling could fell it. The Zergling ran, full throttle, at the creature. It jumped, but something happened. Something seemed to jab it in it's stomach, and the Zergling flew back with impact. Confused, upset, and flustered the Zergling screeched, whined and ran back at the creature with the thing in it's arms. Whatever it was, it was very painful.

-Part 4-

-The End of the Terror-

Brett cocked the shotgun, and fired again. This time he missed the creature, and instead, hit the wall behind it. The creature screamed and jumped. Brett tripped himself to the right, and fell on his arm to avoid the creature. The Xenomorph skidded on the floor and instead pounced Rachel in the doorway. It raised it's large scythe and ripped open her chest and stomach spilling bodily fluids and bits of intestines all over the place. Mary screamed and began crying, and Kris screamed her name. Charlie took advantage of Brett's trip, to grab a weapon. It was shiny and metallic. It was near Ace's body.

Mary stood up, and ran from the room. Finally the alarm stopped and all was quiet except for the creatures heavy breathing, and the noise of blood, oozing from the wall. Blood had spilled on the ground. So much that standing up would be difficult without slipping.

Charlie aimed his new and strange gun at the creature as it turned around for it's next kill. He pulled the trigger, and a bullet went zipping out of the gun. It ripped into the creatures leg and it fell to the ground. It recovered immediately and lunged at Charlie. Brett aimed and fired. The creature took another bullet into it's chest. It flew back into the wall, where it's inners splashed to the floor. The creature wasn't dead yet. It saw Charlie aiming again at it. The creature raised it's scythe, and jumped forward, slicing the scythe through Charlie's leg. He screamed, and fired off one last bullet. It missed and ricochet off the wall and exploded into a table behind him. Charlie screamed in agony, as Kris grabbed the survival knife, and stabbed the creature in the eye. It screamed, one final time, and fell. Dead.

Mary ran down the hall and stopped near a bathroom. She put her back to the wall, and slid down the wall to her knees, and cried. Oh the horror of it all. Was everyone okay in there? Or did they die? Was she the last one?

She missed John. The fight was stupid… pointless. If only he was still here. She could be with him. He would comfort her.

Boy did she hate Brett… why did he kill Ace? What had Ace done? He was a good man! Plus, Brett had bailed on John when John needed him most. Fucking bastard…

That's when she decided. She didn't care if she died now. As long as he died. And there was only one sure way of doing it. Mary began walking toward the storage area.

Brett and Charlie raised the guns to one another's head.

"Brett you've gone completely psycho-killer-maniac. Put the goddamn gun down. The… whatever it is, is dead now. There's no need for anyone else to die. Now please, just lower the gun!"

"Never! You fuck! You lower the gun and I promise to let you live. Drop your fucking wimpy ass gun and put your hands behind your head. Do it now!"

"What's going on?" Asked Kris, doing his best to stay standing in the puddle of blood on the floor. Poor Rachel… "Guys c'mon! stop this! Both of you, lower your guns! We made it! We're alive? Why should anyone else die?"

Mary's dead body hit the floor with a thud, and a spill of organs, as all three creatures had plunged their scythes inside of her stomach. The three creatures took off toward the noise they heard.

One Xenomorph entered the room slowly, whilst the other two jumped in, ready for the kill.

"Brett! Lower your goddamn gun!"

"No Charlie! You, lower yours!"

"Guys look!" Kris screamed. Both men looked to the left, and saw three… things.

One lunged at Kris who ran for it down the opposite hall holding his knife tightly in his right hand. One went after Charlie who jumped out of the way, and one pounced at Brett who just pulled the trigger and blew the creature apart from mid-air. At least that's what he expected. But instead the shot went underneath the Xenomorph and it pounced on him, trying to claw him. Brett used his shotgun to hold the creature off. It tried to bite him, but his head was just out of reach. Charlie ran from the room out the hall where the Xenomorphs had come from.

Kris stopped running and decided this was his fate. He couldn't run from it. If he was to die, it wouldn't be from running cowardly. He would fight this monster. He would kill it. Kris turned around just in time to see the creature jump, pounce, and tackle. Kris fell, with the creature on top of him. It raised a scythe, and struck at one of his shoulder. It swung, and almost chopped his left arm clean off. Blood squirted like a sprinkler from the deep gap in his shoulder and Kris screamed. He used his other arm and tried to stab back. Hew failed miserably, and the creature ripped his skull.

Charlie ran backwards, and shot at the creature, praying with all his might that he would not run out of ammo. He didn't know how much one clip held. He hadn't been smart enough to search for more ammo when he had had the time. He guessed he had used roughly 12 bullets by now. That was a miracle in itself for such an old looking gun.

Not a single bullet hit the Xenomorph as it ran quickly and smartly, side to side down the hall. Charlie fired some more bullets , all the bullets he had.

The Zergling immediately felt the impact, flew backwards, skidded on the ground, and lay dead.

"YES!" Charlie screamed in victory. "YES!" Then he looked to his right. Down the hall was a dead Kris. And a Xenomorph running straight at him. "Fuckin' figures..."

Brett kicked the Xenomorph off him, cocked the gun again, and loaded a bullet into the creatures head. The creatures head exploded in a gore fest of a mess, red goopy blood splatting the wall, ceiling, and floor of the room.

Brett stood up, a little shaky, but quite sure he was alright. A screech came from the doorway near the dead Rachel, and the slippery blood. A Xenomorph popped it's head in through the doorway. It saw Brett.

Brett went to cock his shotgun, when he realized he had no more ammo. The creature tried to run at him, but in the mess of blood, it slipped. Brett used this to his advantage, and raised the shotgun above his head. He then struck down, and smashed the creatures head in. It was dead, but He raised the gun above his head, again, and struck back down, hardly. He did it again. And again. And again.


End file.
